teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Therava Galina Casban
An unstoppable space demon who originates from somewhere beyond time and space, Therava Galina Casban is an unspeakably powerful being who could potentially destroy the entire fabric of reality should she so choose to without even trying. Luckily for the inhabitants of the multiverse she is benevolent. Unless you piss her off... Biography Background Eons ago, she was the ultimate villain, that destroyed and conquered until there was nothing left to destroy. Spending millennia in isolation, she reflects on the consequences of her actions and begins to feel true remorse. As time passes, the multiverse began to rebuild and grow anew, and seeing this as a chance to amend her actions, she sets out as a nomad, her form slowly shifting from menacing, into something more befitting her new kinder nature. Travelling throughout the Multiverse, Therava would come into contact with many different dimensions and timelines some of which she chose to help while others she left to die. On one such adventure, she would come to capture and enslave a rouge Puddin who had been driven insane by the death of her mother and brother and was responsible for the destruction of her universe. Rather then kill or erase her, Therava took pity on her instead and decided to make her the first of her harem. She would later come into contact with alternate timeline versions Maqubi and Dumpaé, the latter of whom wanted to fight her. Initially refusing her challenge, Therava quickly changed her mind after Dumpaé accused her of being too scared to try and fight her calling her weak. Therava agreed to the fight on the condition that both Dumpaé and Maqubi join her harem if Dumpaé lost. Though Dumpaé quickly agreed to the deal, Maqubi was more hesitant but nonetheless was forced to agree after it became clear that Therava would accept no other stakes. Dumpaé remembers very little of the match, but according to Therava it was a very close call with Therava having to use nearly 70% percent of her power to take her down. The match ended when Dumpaé, exhausted and injured passed out. When she finally awoke in Therava's bedroom, Therava congratulated her on being such a good fighter and then gave her the position of head lady of the harem. Physical description After seeing a magazine filled with pictures of actresses and models, Therava decided she wanted to look like them and so she shapeshifted her physical form to better match what she saw. Her "Human" form looks like that of a young Asian-American woman with above shoulder-length black hair and light brown eyes. She has an olive complexion and a small birthmark above her right eyebrow. She wears a white blouse underneath a ribbed dark grey turtleneck and a black leather jacket with fur trim. She wears black jeans and snow boots with fur trim. She has black nail polish on her hands, along with a few rings. Powers and Abilities As an ancient being from a long forgotten past, Therava is an extremely powerful deity. Two of the only known beings to surpass her are the Omni-King and Dumplin making her perhaps the third most powerful interdimensional deity. * Superhuman Strength: Therava is at immense superhuman levels, far surpassing that of any mortal or monster as well as being above most other Gods. * Superhuman Speed and Agility: Therava can move at extremely high speeds much faster then Dumplin. She uses this to effect in combat, darting around enemies before striking them. * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Therava does not use or need weapons in combat. She favours her own physical fighting capabilities above all else and is extremely skilled. She can quickly strike, utilizing punches and kicks. She also uses her elbows, knees and even some grappling techniques, including suplexing Dumpaé in their first fight. Her skill in pure hand-to-hand combat is almost unmatched, capable of easily fighting against and even at times overwhelming Dumplin is martial arts despite the latter's immense training, experience, and prowess, losing only due to Dumplin's superior strength and weapons and still being able to fight him almost evenly. She can couple her moves with her superior speed, strength to decimate enemies. * Immortality: As a true immortal, Therava is completely immune to all weapons and any kind of damage that would easily kill mortals and magical beings. She is unaging, immune to disease and natural death. ** In addition, she is capable of bestowing other people with immortality. As shown when she gave Puddin, Maqubi, and Dumpaé eternal life after they joined her harem. * Reality Manipulation: One of Therava's most noticeable traits is her power to manipulate the laws of reality. Therava can transform organic matter, disoriented the physical world, and cause a ripple in the space-time continuum. After taking on her true form, Therava's powers grow stronger to the point she can manipulate reality on a cosmic scale. * Medium Awareness: Therava seems to be afflicted by what is commonly known as the Truman syndrome, a type of delusion in which the person believes that their lives are staged and that they are constantly being watched on cameras. Therava believes that she is a fictional character in a parody, allowing her to break the fourth wall to address and share her thoughts with a hypothetical audience watching her adventures. Category:Gods Category:Former Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Demons